


Lovers Like Us

by faelan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelan/pseuds/faelan
Summary: Derek likes the color of Stiles' skin after he has properly marked him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Lovers Like Us

Derek likes to mark Stiles. Frequently. As many times as possible. Until Stiles gasps out to stop. Derek grins and slowly ever so slowly sucks the last spot on Stiles skin which he hasn't yet marked and claimed as his teritory.

Derek likes a lot of things he does to Stiles. Many times in various positions.

Truth be told, so does Stiles.

But nothing makes Derek more lost and found at the same time than when Stiles lets him inside. Open, trusting, loving, warm and enveloping. A comforting warmth that spreads throughout his stomach makes it do somersaults from the rush of excitement. His heart pounds so loudy even Stiles whispers, '"I can feel your heartbeat." 

There are many things Derek wants to do to Stiles and some of it scares Derek, but it never scares Stiles. 

"We don't need a safeword, Derek." Stiles smile is open and trusting. "You're not 50 shades of grey, more like 50 shades of rawr rawr. Much bark, no bites, such sad." Stiles' laughter dies out after Derek pounces on him to prove that there can be bites.

Derek likes the color of Stiles' skin after he has properly marked it. It's almost a violently pinkish hue that turns slightly reddish at the ends of the sucked in kisses, licked stubble burns that glisten in the moon-lit bedroom.

And each time Stiles moans out a stop, Derek thinks of safewords and how impulsive he is around Stiles..."Stop overthinking things, sour wolf..." Stiles gasps out wheezing. "It was getting too good that I would have come just from your oral fixation alone, now get back to work and kiss please." 

Stiles is a demanding little shit so Derek obliges him, snorting in the darkness when Stiles begs for him to come inside him.

It's not even five minutes into the afterglow when Stiles murmurs sleepily into their pillow, his breath caressing Derek's cheek, "You're my safeword."


End file.
